1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a chair, in particular an office chair.
2. Background Art
A chair of the generic type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,357. It has a seat that is supported on two seat support elements which are pivotable relative to one another. Hard or soft pivotability of the seat support elements relative to one another is determined by a spring abutment, the action of which is modifiable by an adjusting screw. The adjusting screw is extended downwards from the rear seat support element, its outer end being provided with a twist handle. For modification of the action of the spring abutment, a user must get off a chair and operate the twist handle.